Kode Venclorus
Strongest Alive Kode Venclorus is a clone of The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus born in 0 PND and imbued with Cyanite. This generates infinite energy within him, making him the most powerful living being across the Multiverse. Because of this, Father Time has deemed him the only real threat to the Great Martyrs. Database was made to combat him, as were The Tablets of Time. Powers and Abilities Kode's most used abilities are his ingrained, naturally formed knowledge of all forms of combat, both ranged and close. Kode's DNA gives him this knowledge from birth, and was programmed into him by The Great and Esteemed King Kodian Venclorus. However, this, while truly an amazing scientific feat, is only the beginning of Kode's full power. Kode's next favorite ability is his skills in pyromancy, teleportation, time manipulation, and telekinesis. Kode is the only other living being to have trained with Benedict the Butler, and as such has access to his wealth of fire-based skill. Kode can generate flames from nothing, and even fire blasts of raw plasma from his hands (and any other place on his body he wishes). Next is Kode's teleportation. He can teleport himself, but also other people and objects any distance he wishes. Kode can also freeze time in place, choosing to stop only certain areas or the entire Multiverse (affecting the Great Martyrs as well). He can unfreeze anything he wishes, and can keep things frozen forever. Because of this, however, normal people that remain frozen would be totally unaware of the freezes. The next time you forget why you came into a room, or are unable to find something, Kode or Database could be responsible. Lastly of Kode's infinite pool of possible powers is reality distortion. Kode can simply change physics and reality to be what he wants it to be. He can generate objects, transmute things into other things, alter time and space itself, and even go as far as wiping entire universes from existence. This is why the Great Martyrs have tried for millenia to kill Kode, but have failed each time, as they fail to account for Kode's ever increasing power. Famous Quotes: # "All I know is that somebody is paying me to do this." # "It's your friendly neighborhood murderer here! Who wants a cupcake?" # "Hey, kids, want to see a dead body?!" # "I would tell you to hide, but there really isn't a point." # "I'm not crazy. I'm just down with stabbing a fool or two, is all." # "This makes you my partner in crime, for sure." # "Always question the man. Unless he has a gun, in which case you should question him from behind cover." # "You! Out of the gene pool!" *proceeds to murder* # "You're all about to learn that you do not have me surrounded. Rather, you have just placed me in a target-rich environment." # "I gotta destroy Canada. They've had it good for too long..." # "I've met some massive pricks before, but you, sir, are quite the cactus!" # "Yes, we're sinking, but this music is fabulous!" # "If I could choose to change one thing about my life, it would be death." # "I'm immortal, Goddamnit, I'll do it later!"